resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Alford
Samantha Alford was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. She is in Mrs. Pritchard's fifth grade class, being in the same class as Sherry Birkin. She, along with some other children and civilians disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of her) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Resident Hero Not much is known about Samantha apart from the facts that she is one of Sherry's classmates, one of the younger students in fifth grade and also sat on the desk next to Sherry in the classroom. On September 24, 2018, Samantha could be seen laughing when the class clown Thomas Bennett answered one of Mrs. Pritchard's questions in a wisecracking manner. Soon, along with the rest of the class, Samantha would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. Even though she was near Sherry when the class made a single file, Samantha failed to notice the former slip away and ditch the school to make her own way to the police station. When everyone made it to the school oval, Samantha responded to her name on the class roll (being first on the list) when it was called out by Mrs. Pritchard. When the teacher noticed that Sherry was missing, Samantha, along with everyone else in the class tried calling out for Sherry. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Samantha ended up separating from her teacher and most of her classmates. She ended up with a number of children who later wound up lost and missing. Photos of her, including her physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Samantha and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Samantha, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Samantha, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Samantha is a Caucasian nine (almost ten) year old human girl. She has an average height (4 feet, 5 inches according to her physical description), weight and build for most girls her age. Samantha has shoulder length red hair, but is tied and kept back neatly with a headband. She also has bluish-green eyes and some freckles on her face. As an elementary school student, Samantha was last seen wearing the girls' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved blouse with a wide-flat collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, a blue ribbon tied and worn underneath the said collar, a blue skirt worn above the waistline, plain white fold-over socks worn above the ankles and black leather 'Mary Jane style' buckled school shoes. In addition, she also wore the navy blue school sweater. Trivia * Samantha is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * Samantha appears in the "Prologue: Part 2," where she was alive and well during that point of the story. Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Students Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Humans